lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
108
''108 redireciona para cá. Para o episódio "correspondente" ao número, veja . 108 é a somatória de Os Números. Isto significa: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 Ocorrências na Série which increments by 108 units in base 60]] * # that appears on the on wall mural in the Swan. * # of minutes the clock in the Swan counts down before the Numbers must be entered into the computer. (Note: the alarm sounds at the four minute countdown mark, and the Numbers can be input any time after this). The clock resets itself to this number after the correct numbers have been input. If the counter reaches zero, a set of hieroglyphs appear in the counter instead. * # that x 5 = 540. 540 is the number of days until "your replacement" will arrive at the Hatch, according to the orientation film. * # of answers to Locke's crossword puzzle. * Part of the video reel #23108-42 that Kelvin shows to Sayid. * # on the log printout in the Pearl displays numbers that increment by 1:48 in base 60 (which we use for counting time). If we convert 1:48 from base 60 to decimal, we arrive at 108, which makes sense given that this is the frequency with which the code is entered. * # of hours between intervals when the vaccine kit injections must be done (9 days). * On the blast door map the roman numerals CVIII are shown in a box, translated into modern hindu-arbic numbers CVIII is 108 * # of beats per minute of Ben's heartbeat on the EEG for a moment. * The time that shows on the digital clock is 1:08. DHARMA & Significados Religiosos As it is now clear that the show has a recurring theme of religion, specifically Eastern religion (DHARMA, namaste), it is important to note that the number 108 has great signifance attached in that realm. Note that the religious significance of 108 to many Eastern ideological beliefs also has great impact on their popular culture, as seen in the following "Occurrences outside the show" section. * There are 108 beads on a mala, used by Buddhists and Hindus for chanting. * There are "108 Defilements of Buddhism which can be connected to the symbols in the DHARMA logo(s)". ** More specifically, one of the Buddhist readings of the number 108 is as the quantity of Klesas (mental defilements) according to the Tientai version of the Abhidharma (one of the main Buddhist doctrinary texts) http://www.tientai.net/glossary/108bonno.htm. * A typical Japanese interpretation for the meaning of the number 108, used by both Nichiren and Pure Land schools, is given under "Shoshu Buddhist" (Shoshu is a controversial Nichiren school of Buddhist origins) in http://www.salagram.net/108meaning.html: **Followers use 108 beads in their malas. They implement the following formula: **6 x 3 x 2 x3 = 108 **6 senses sound, smell, taste, touch, thought **3 aspects of time present, future **2 condition of heart or impure **3 possibilities of sentiment dislike, indifference *6^2 + 6^2 + 6^2 = 108. In common Christian Eschatology, 666 is the Number of the Beast. * There are 108 beads on a rosary. Fora da Série & Ocorrências na Vida Real * On New Years in Japan the church ring a bell 108 times to rid the 108 evils in the body. * 108 minutes is the time it took Juri Alexejewitsch Gagarin to circle around the earth on his first spaceflight. * In Fyodor Dostoevsky's short story "Notes From the Underground" the narrator muses that science will one day teach man that he posesses neither will nor uncontrollable urges and is nothing more than a piano key or organ stop opperating by laws of nature, and that if discovered, these laws could be used to compute human actions mathematically like tables of logarithims up to 108 - 000. * In Homer's "The Odyssey," Odysseus is forced to fight off 108 suitors when he returns to his wife Penelope. * It took 108 years to end the Spanish-American War tax. In 2006, the Treasury Dept. ended a 1898 tax to fund the war. * 108 = 0108 Hebrew Strong's number = mist, vapor of the ground whence clouds are formed, so called from surrounding and covering the earth like a vail. This derivation is confirmed by the Arabic root 'med', which is whatever guards and strengthens anything, defense. Also means atmosphere. * 1-0-8 is the emergency telephone number in India (such as 9-1-1 is in the USA). A common saying in India is "Dial 108 and save a life". * The Chinese classic Shui Hu Zhuan there are 108 Stars of Destiny, heroes who band together for the cause of justice. * In the martial art Wing Chun, each of the 3 forms, and the wooden dummy training traditionally consist of 108 movements. * There are 108 stitches on a regulation baseball, such as the ones used by the Boston Red Sox. *On the Lost original television soundtrack the track "Me and my big mouth" is exactly one minute and eight seconds (1:08) long Links Externos A list of the significance of the Number 108 (Mostly religious and mystical references) Category:Números